Part 1: Where it all began
by Isabel7799
Summary: In the aftermath of New York, Grace has amnesia. She doesn't remember who she was, why she was there or how she got these funny powers. Now she's in the 'capable' hands of SHIELD, but with no idea as to who she can trust and dark forces looking to exploit her new found strength, Grace must figure out for herself who she wants to fight for and who she will be in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

A girl's eyes fluttered open to a bright light. She squinted, twisting her neck so it clicked into a comfortable position. Once her eyes had focused, she propped herself up on her elbows, looking around at a bare, white room which was starved of any furniture, with the exception of the plain bed that she was lying on.

'Where am I?' She though to herself, brushing her blonde hair out of her face and sitting up properly.

She looked down at her hands for a moment, inspecting them curiously, 'Who am I?'

She couldn't remember those hands. Their size, her skin colour, it was as if she was seeing herself for the first time. She couldn't remember anything apart from the last two minutes since she had woken up.

"Wait," she thought, "there was a fight." She remembered a group of people, a man, a shimmering set of blue eyes. They were fighting off...an army? She searched her skin for any cuts and bruises but found nothing. She was wearing a hospital gown, giving her no sense of identity or any idea of who she was. She got up, now frantic and in a state of panic, "Who am I?" She whispered to herself this time, her head snapping up towards the door as a group of five men walked in.

They were dressed in suits, looking sternly towards her. As if it were a reflex, a chain reaction, a surge of energy flew out of the girl's hands. The men yelled as they were thrown back into the walls of the white room and sank to the floor. Her breathing quickened and she looked down at her hands in horror. The men's shouts had caused more agents to enter the room.

The girl trembled, holding her hands up and staggering away from them, an orb of energy forming around her and pushing the new regiment of suits away from her.

"What am I doing?" She quivered as the agents weakly pulled themselves off the ground.

A man got to his feet, walking towards her with his hands up. He had a sympathetic and wary expression on his face, telling her that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Don't come any closer," She yelled, her hands in balled up fists at her sides. She didn't want to hurt anyone, and she had no idea what she was capable of. What was she?

"Get me Fury," The man spoke into his comms unit, not breaking eye contact with the powered girl for a second. She staggered backwards, pressing her back against the wall and sliding to sit on the floor. She shut her ocean-blue eyes and a single tear creeped out of the corner of one, her heavy head tilting back against the wall.

/

When the girl awoke she was back in the bed but was seemingly alone. She felt a presence in the corner of the room and her eyes shifted to look at a man who was leaning on the wall by the door. One of his chocolate brown eyes was covered by a black eyepatch.

"Morning," His voice filled the room and, though he had only said one word, the girl could tell that he was authoritative. He shifted his weight, standing up and walking towards her as she quickly sat up.

"I don't remember anything," Her voice was filled with worry and alarm. She didn't know what to tell this man. She didn't have anything to tell him.

"Our medical team," he began, sitting on the edge of her bed, "has concluded that you have retrograde amnesia." He said solemnly, "that means that-"

"I have permanent memory loss," She finished for him, realising what that meant as she said it. She had to start again, alone. He looked surprised, impressed even. Did this girl have a medical degree or something? "Why? Where am I?" She asked urgently, her eyes flicking about warily.

"You are at a S.H.I.E.L.D facility until we know if we can shift the block on your memory…and the full extent of your powers," He said slowly.

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D?" She asked, her eyebrows creased.

He nodded, "We protect people. The world."

"From people like me?" She asked in a small voice, her fingers curling subconsciously.

"You are in a fragile state," He ignored her question, "we couldn't just drop you off at home because we don't know where that is." He paused as she held her head in her hands for a moment, "And I'm pretty sure you don't either."

"So you're just going to keep me locked up in here until you figure out if I'm useful or not? Because I don't really think that that is going to work out for everyone," She sighed, looking at the ground as she pulled her knees towards her body.

He sighed too and she looked back up at him, "You got a name?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked away from him for a moment, racking her brain for anything. Her name was her identity and she hoped that it hadn't been torn from her like everything else had. When she didn't say anything, he looked down at the ground. "Gratia." She said the word clearly and his head snapped up to look at her once more.

"Do you speak Latin, Gratia?" He asked, half of his lips curling into a smile.

Her eyebrows fused together, "I...I don't know."

"Gratia is a latin word…for Grace." He smiled at her. A twinkle entered her eyes and she smiled for the first time that she could remember. Grace. That was her name. It fitted her, it felt right.

"Grace." she repeated, "I-I recognise it…" She glanced up at him, "What about you?" She asked, "Authority figure, black eyepatch. I'd say there is a story there. What is it? Captain..?" She joked, earning a smile from the serious man.

"Nick Fury," he extended his hand to her, "Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

She nodded, smiling approvingly as she shook his hand, "I hope you aren't going to dissect me Nick Fury." She laughed slightly, shaking her head as she retracted her hand.

"Oh, no. I don't think so," He smiled before his expression went more serious, "I give you my word that no harm will come to you." He stood up, walking towards the door, "We won't hurt you...if you don't hurt us." He said, not turning around as the door opened and he strode away. Sitting in the bare room, Grace had a moment to catch her breath and recount what she knew. She was being held by SHIELD. Nick Fury had given her his word that they weren't going to hurt her. Her name was Grace. She didn't know who she was, what she could be, what these powers were, but maybe being with SHIELD meant she'd be safe at least. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that that was true.

/

"Gratia," Coulson smiled as she watched the video feed of the girl's room, he looked up at Fury as he entered the control room, "Not a bad hero name, just saying Sir."

The Director scoffed, "I don't think we are looking for any new recruits for the Avengers at the moment. We don't want to rile them up." He strode over to the series of screen tapping on various icons.

"We're already recalled them to Stark tower after the media aftermath of New York. They know she exists, we shouldn't keep them in the dark anymore." Coulson reasoned. He had seen the terror in Grace's eyes. He wanted her to have people that she could relate to, people to trust so she didn't have no one in her life, as she currently did.

"We have more pressing matters than the Avengers right now," He clicked on his screen and the video feed from earlier popped up, showing Grace throw back several agents whilst barely moving a muscle. That worried him, "She is powerful, God knows what she is capable of." He sighed.

"She doesn't seem dangerous," Coulson thought out loud.

Fury scoffed, "Don't speak too soon, Coulson. We can never be sure." He turned back to his screen.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace's head snapped up as her door slid open and a group of agents strode in.

"They're just a precaution," A familiar man stood forward, a kind smile on his lips, "Fury just wants you to take a few tests." She let out a deep breath, calming down and standing up as the agents stood around her. "My name is Philip Coulson, Grace." The man spoke softly as he led them out of the door. Grace's eyes darted around as they strode down a darkened corridor, her mind absorbing everything that she saw in a desperate attempt to compensate for her amnesia. They got into a lift and Grace basked in the feeling of weightlessness. She felt as if she was flying, and Coulson saw the happiness in her eyes. She had never experienced it before, and she smiled as she found joy in the trivial act. The lift stopped and they resumed their formation as they strode down another corridor.

Now, they were in a well lit area, thought there were still no windows. Grace assumed that they were underground. Here, there were Agents dotted around and the rowdy clatter of voices echoed around the long corridor. Some stood in the doorways which led into various rooms with high tech screen or lab equipment. The noise dulled slightly as Grace walked down the corridor, and all eyes centred on her and the Agents marching her towards the door at the end of the corridor. She tugged at her hospital gown, suddenly feeling exposed and self-conscious about what she was wearing in an environment where everyone was wearing formal attire. She tugged at the hem of it nervously.

Coulson sensed that she was uncomfortable, "We are almost there." He reassured her as a door swung open to reveal a group of scientists in lab coats flapping around in a large lab.

"What kind of tests did Fury want me to take again?" Grace asked, a pit of anxiety forming in her stomach. She didn't know whether to trust these people, to trust Coulson or even Fury. She couldn't, they hand't given her a reason to. Nonetheless, she let the scientists lead her onto a medical bed, placing various suction-pads connected to wires on her pulse-points and temples. To her left was a tray with various tools placed neatly in a line. She winced as she saw the sharp-needled syringe that they were sure to use for numerous blood tests, but she stopped when she saw a mirror.

"Is she alright? No more...outbursts?" A brunette woman asked Coulson, a look of concern on her features as she glanced at Grace. The girl was slowly stretching to reach the small mirror to the left of her, picking it up. The two watched her intently as she stared at her reflection. The face she couldn't remember. Her own.

'Blonde hair', Grace noted as she looked back at herself, 'I have blue eyes as well.' She thought, blinking almost as if she was checking they worked correctly, 'My nose is too round, and my forehead is too big,' She scoffed to herself, looking up at the two senior agents who were staring at her. 'They probably think I've lost my mind,' She told herself, hurriedly placing the mirror back down.

"Not yet-" Coulson said in reply to Maria's question.

"Hey!" Grace looked over at them, "Have a little faith, I can keep it together." She laughed slightly, holding up her arm as a doctor took a vile of her blood. She winced, "I am co-operating."

Coulson grinned and the women let herself smile slightly, "This is Agent Maria Hill." He told the girl, "Deputy-Director of-"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Got it." The blonde nodded, smiling at Maria.

"Don't move," a doctor told her and she lay rigid as Coulson and Maria watched. The doctors crowded around a screen as a full body and brain scan was taken.

"Brain activity seems normal, the central cerebrum has began to heal nicely," A doctor told the two senior agents.

"Vous savez, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous faites tous ces tests. Que pourriez-vous éventuellement trouver?" Grace said, laughing slightly as her body remained still. Everybody looked at her, eyes wide.

"You know you just spoke French, right?" Agent Hill asked her, eyebrows raised. Grace sat up slightly, mouth open but no words came out. What had just happened?

"Yeah, I think we need to run more tests," Coulson said, laughing and shaking his head.

/

"She is not causing any problems, as far as I am concerned," Fury paced around his office as the council's face's loomed over him.

"She is dangerous," A male voice replied firmly.

"We don't know that." Fury replied.

"We saw what she did to those agents, who knows what else she is capable of."

"She doesn't know what she is capable of."

"She is a threat to this institution."

Fury silenced them with his powerful voice, "She is 17." He sighed to himself, "She doesn't know who she is, so we know that she is not here to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't see any issue with keeping her here for as long as is necessary."

"So your Avengers stop an alien invasion and now you are recruiting every powered person you can get your hands on."

He shook his head, "No," He laughed slightly, "Grace is different. I can see it in her. She has the making of an Avengers. A good heart, courage, a strong will. She's smart too." His eyes flickered to the computers at the side of the room where various video feeds were up, including Grace in a lab, "We are all she has now, she needs us. And I think we need her."

"Italian."

"Mi impegno di fedeltà alla bandiera degli Stati Uniti d'America,"

"Swahili."

"Na Jamhuri ambayo ilivyo sasa,"

"Dutch."

"Ondeelbaar, met vrijheid"

"German."

"Und Gerechtigkeit für alle."

"Did she just say the Pledge of Allegiance in four languages?" Fury asked as he watched Grace, looking up at Coulson with an arched eyebrow.

He nodded, "They have been doing things like that all week with different languages."

"And?"

He smirked a bit, a surge of pride running through him, "She hasn't slipped up once."

"What do you mean?"

"She knows them all."

"All of them?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Coulson nodded, "Well there are roughly 7,000 known languages, Sir. It's been a long week."

"Can I go now?" Grace asked wearily, turning to face the glass screen that the two men were standing behind it.

Fury nodded, looking back to Coulson, "That could be useful." He shrugged, watching various doctors and scientists fuss around the girl, taking off head equipment and moving various bits of data apparatus, "Do we know why?"

"No regular human could speak, write and understand all those languages with perfect accuracy." Coulson shrugged, "It's got to be a power, super-interpretation or something," He shrugged and Fury nodded. They were only just beginning to understand this girl.

"How is she dealing with the...amnesia..." He trailed off, gesturing towards his head.

"She's sublimating. Throwing herself into any test we give her and ignoring the fact that this is all she knows," Coulson shook his head.

"And that is bad?"

"It's a distraction. All of that confusion, all of that fear, it is just building up inside of her."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Get her out there, strike some normality into her life. She hasn't been here long, we still don't know what she can do. This thing...understanding every language...it's an eye opener. We haven't come across a gifted on earth with more than one power before."

"Let's hope that's a good thing."

"We just need someone to train her, Sir. We can find out the extent of her powers and even work her way to becoming..."

"Don't say it. I'm still working on the council about keeping her around. This job is heavy duty...call in Widow, she'd just love training a newbie."

Coulson glanced at the girl for a moment. She needed a place where she belonged, and the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted SHIELD to be that place, "Do you think she belongs here, sir?"

"I think we're all she's got."

/

Natasha rolled her eyes, she did not want to get stuck with some kid who had no idea who she was or what she was capable of. She wasn't some big sister, or some teacher. She was a trained assassin, not a babysitter.

"You have got to be kidding me?" The red-haired woman grumbled to Fury and he scoffed. He'd expected this reaction.

"We don't want to send any of the Avengers on field missions until the commotion surrounding New York has died down a bit. Call it a distraction." He suggested but she still wasn't convinced.

She began to protest, "But-"

"She has nobody, no family or friends." Fury went on, and at this natasha had to stop. She knew the feeling, and for Grace, it would be a million times worse. it was bad enough to be alone, but not to know anybody in your memory would drive her insane, "She needs someone like you to guide her."

She smirked slightly, "I wouldn't say I'm the best role model." She shook her head, "Plus, she doesn't look like the kind of person I would have patience with."

Fury smiled, "Looks can be deceiving, Romanoff. Take some time, get to know her, you'll see. She does this thing…" He tilted his head, and Natasha was instantly intrigued.

"What?" She interjected, expecting it to be yet another power.

"Where she brings out the best in people," He told her happily. It was true, Grace had a way of talking that made people like her. She was charming and witty and kind. She deserved a good life and he was going to give her one.

She creased her eyebrows together. Natasha didn't want that kind of pressure on her shoulders, "Great. Just what I need."

"And what she needs is someone to confide in. She needs you, Natasha." Fury told her and she finally looked up at him. What if she could be better? What if she could really make a difference to this girl's life?

/

Natasha looked at the feed of the room holding Grace to the door into it. What if they didn't get on? Sure, they had fought together in New York, but she had gotten amnesia between them and now. Dealing with her meant a world of responsibility, and she just knew she'd get attached after what Fury had told her. What if she was a bad influence?

She stopped, rolling her eyes at herself. Get over yourself, Natasha, she needs you. Do the job you were sent here to do. She placed her thumb on a keypad and the doors to the room opened. Grace looked up, startled to see a new face. She recognised the pretty woman, she was sure they'd met before.

"My name is Natasha...Grace." She walked into the room with a pile of clothes. It was about time the girl got out of that hospital dress. "Fury sent me." She placed the clothes on the side.

"To take me out?" Grace asked quickly, not knowing where the statement had come from so suddenly. Maybe it was a reflex from her other life. Maybe it was because she knew what kind of organisation SHIELD was, and what kind of woman Natasha was. She looked like she could hold her own and from the vague memories she'd retained from some large fight, Natasha was an excellent fighter, the best she'd ever seen. And who knew what these people really thought of gifted people. What if they were going to execute her, it wasn't a particularly far out notion.

Natasha was confused at Grace's reaction. Did she know something about her past? "Why would you say that?" She asked and Grace scoffed slightly.

"I know what this place is about, this sealed room…I'm not as naive as I look." She shook her head, shrugging slightly, "I'm gifted. That makes me a threat. I even know I'm dangerous."

Natasha creased her eyebrows together, "You just need time." She told the girl reassuringly, "It has been a month, I'm sure things will get better."

Grace didn't look at her in the eye, "I just don't want to hurt anyone, you know? I don't want my first memories to be of dead bodies and destruction."

"They won't. I won't let you start like that." She promised her, and Grace finally looked up at the woman. She knew that natasha cared, for some reason.

She smiled slightly, "I guess I kind of did. I remember some of New York but not like I was there, I can just see a blur of faces. I was fighting an army with...you. I remember you, you were there."

Natasha smirked, "And the others." She added, sitting down on the end of the bed next to Grace.

"Who were they?" She asked, tilting her head.

"The Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes. Protecting the earth from an alien threat."

Grace thought back to the battle. Natasha had been the only woman there, but there had been other men. There was the man they'd been fighting, with long slicked back black hair and a smile that had seeped it self into her memory. Loki. A muscular man with long blonde hair, a hammer and a cape. Thor. A towering green creature. The Hulk. A man dressed in a suit of armour shooting beams of energy to defend himself. Ironman. An agile assassin with a bow and arrow. Hawkeye. And last, and by no means least, there was a handsome and kind soldier who had saved her life. Captain America. She looked back up at the woman, "That sounds...exhausting."

She shook her head, "It wasn't all that bad. We had you to help us." She told her and Grace looked pleased at this, "You did good."

"What if I was a bad person before?" She thought out loud, anxiety suddenly filling her eyes, "What if I...killed someone. I wouldn't even know."

Natasha scoffed, "I would say the odds that you were a serial killer are in your favour." She smirked and Grace laughed slightly. "You really don't remember anything, do you?"

The girl just shook her head, looking around the room at her possessions. So far, she'd been given a couple of books, a hairbrush, and now a pile of clothes. "I can remember everything I read but not who my parents are or where I grew up. I have knowledge, intelligence, but no memories." She told her, "It's a nightmare."

"You can have a new life." Natasha told her thoughtful, "Do you know how many people would kill to start again and forget their past?"

"Like you?" She asked and the woman looked away from her.

"Get changed," She snapped, not wanting to answer or think about that question. It hurt to think of the past, she she refrained from doing it.

The blonde slowly stood up, picking up the plain S.H.I.E.L.D clothes and putting them on behind the screen that Coulson had picked out. She sighed, returning to Natasha, "Are you here to comfort me, Natasha, or did you want something too?"

"Fury thinks that you could do with getting some...fresh air."

"I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm about to see the real world for the first time, what can you say?" She laughed sheepishly, suddenly anxious.

"It's ok. I'll be there with you." She said softly as the door slid open. Grace stepped out of the door, taking a deep breath as she went. She glided slowly along the corridor until she reached a closed door at the end of the corridor. She paused for a moment, placing a hand on the door knob before retracting it.

"What's wrong?" Natasha's voice sounded from behind her, the red-haired woman raising an eyebrow.

Grace sighed, turning to face her, "What if something happens?" She said softly, her eyes meeting Natasha's.

"What do you mean?"

"Like what if I spontaneously combust or something when the sunlight hits my skin."

"You're gifted, not a vampire." They laughed

"Here we go. I guess the beginning always is the hardest." She spoke softly, twisting the handle of the door and walking out onto a balcony, of sorts, which looked over what looked like the main foyer. The front wall and ceiling were made of glass and a large monument was placed in the middle, one which resembled an eagle crest. Shafts of light hit the glass roof and dispersed throughout the space, shimmering off the modern, metallic reception desk. Grace's ocean-blue eyes flickered around, noticing the vast amounts of people that were passing through, going off into doors and corridors on the left and right walls. Like before, the people here seemed to be dressed rather studiously, with suits and black high heels thats clicking was muted by the hum of dialogue.

"It's amazing," Grace breathed, looking straight up.

Natasha scoffed, "It's just the Triskelion. Nothing really that interesting," she shrugged, having seen and passed through the room thousands of times.

"No, it's beautiful," she concluded in delight, racing down the stairs to the ground floor. She ran through the crowd of people, like a child disturbing a flock of pigeons, and laughing in wonder as she felt a shaft of sun warm her face. Natasha watched as she did, smiling genuinely for the first time in a while. This girl was so youthful and fearless. She had nothing to worry about in the world and could just enjoy it. It made her happy to see such delight in the surroundings.

Grace caught her eyes and the blonde's smile widened. She extended her hand to the woman and Natasha eyed it skeptically. She looked at the girl, eyebrows raised before gingerly moving her hand.

The blonde grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling the woman towards the doors at the front of the building, outside into the built up town. They stood at the top of a set of concrete stairs, looking out onto the busy world around them. There were parents and children eating sandwiches at a small café across the road, and crowds of smart looking people - possibly agents - gathered on a section of the steps.

Grace's bright eyes took in everything she could, her eyes lingering on every aspect of the outside world while she could. The sun was really shining now and Grace could feel it's warmth without the restrictive glass. Her eyes twinkled in wonder as she let go of Natasha's hand and turned to face her.

The red haired woman smiled at her before looking around in shock.

Grace sighed, "I just wish I could stay in this moment. I can't remember ever being this happy." She smiled half-heartedly, looking at the ground bashfully. When Natasha didn't say anything, she looked up at the agent who's mouth was hanging open. She pushed past Grace, looking down the steps at the world. Nothing was moving. It was like somebody had pressed pause and everything had become stationary.

The blonde looked past Natasha to see what she was staring at and realised what had happened. That time had stopped. "What's happening? What's doing this?" She asked, shocked. Even though she didn't have her own memories of the outside world, it didn't mean she thought that time randomly stopping was normal.

"This isn't you?" Grace yelled back, in a state of almost panic.. The silence was deafening. A sharp pain shot through her head for a moment, before she took a breath and looked down at her hands in confusion and curiosity, clenching them into fists. Suddenly everything started moving again and Natasha stepped out of the way of a man who had been walking normally. He frowned at her gruffly, grumbling something about people watching where they were going.

The agent creased her eyebrows, "We need to get you back inside." She grabbed the girl's hand roughly, knowing that they couldn't be out there any longer. She didn't know or understand what had happened, but if anybody else had seen it Grace would be in trouble. If word got out about this, her life would be in danger, and a hundred bad ways that bad people could use her raced through her mind. She was her responsibility now, and she would stop at nothing to protect her.

/

A man smiled as he watched a red-headed woman pull a blonde, younger girl back into the S.H.I.E.L.D building. "It's her." He said into a comms unit.


	3. Chapter 3

"Time did what now?!" Fury yelled in utter surprise at the two women who were sitting in the Director's office at a large conference table.

"It stopped, Sir." Natasha replied, glancing at Grace as she leaned back in a black swivel chair, her head lolling back in boredom, "We'd just gone outside and then all of a sudden everyone just stopped moving."

Grace sighed, her head still hanging back, "I don't see why I have to be here."

"I don't see why you're not taking this more seriously." Fury growled at her, a stern look in his single eye, "If this really is another power, it is incredibly dangerous. Creating forcefields is one thing, but stopping time? There are a lot of bad people who could use that and they wouldn't care who died to get to you." He sighed, bending over slightly so Grace had to look him in the eye, "We only want to keep you safe."

"I get that, really I do…" She said in a small voice, "But I already feel like a prisoner…"

"It's just a precaution," He told her firmly, though it didn't seem like there was much scope to negotiate.

The girl frowned, looking down, "Can I at least go outside?" She creased her eyebrows, looking back up at him. Her eyes flickered longingly out of the window at the building below the high rise office, but the Director didn't seem convinced by the idea.

Fury looked over at Natasha and she slowly nodded, "Go back to your room. We'll discuss this later," he told Grace and she let out a breath is exasperation and left the room.

"What do you make of all of this?" He asked Natasha, leaning against the table.

She raised her eyebrows for a moment, "We have never met a gifted where we don't have some idea where their powers have come from. She could be dangerous...but she's still a human being. You have to treat her like one," She looked out the window for a moment, "You were right about her." She stated.

"What do you mean?"

The woman shrugged, "Seeing her…it made me see things clearly, see my life the way it is," She scoffed a little, "She made me feel...better. Better than I have felt in a while. Normal even," She stood up so she was at eye level with Fury, "I know you are worried, but you can't take away her freedom. She was touching me when she stopped time, and I wasn't stopped with it. She has some control with these powers, and she grows stronger as a person by the day." She reasoned, "You just have to trust her."

"If it comes to it..." He took a deep breath, "You know I'll have to take her out." He said with a heavy heart.

Natasha nodded slowly, "It wont come to that." She said firmly.

From the corridor, Grace creased her eyebrows in worry as she listened to the two conversing. She blinked back a tear and strode away to her room.

/

Grace looked intensely at the book in her hands, the world around her quiet bench becoming a blur as the words filled her mind, telling her about the American War of Independence. She may not have memories, but she had knowledge and lots of it, and she supposed that made her luckier than many. The bench, which was located just outside of the glass-fronted S.H.I.E.L.D building, sat serenely under a small tree, the warm summer sun being obscured from the girl's weekly visit where she tended to bring one of the many books that Coulson had supplied her with. After people watching for a while she would become entranced in a book, barely looking up from it when a team of agents arrived to take her back to her room.

"You seem enthralled," the blonde looked up to see a man leaning on the back of her bench, watching her. She shut the book in her surprise, startled by the man's presence. Nobody had ever spoken to her from the outside world before. The man continued to look at her with a kind smile while these thoughts raced through her head.

"I…like…history," she stuttered simply. 'Well done, Grace. That makes you sounds really intelligent and not at all like a 6 year old. You can barely string together a sentence.' She mentally face palmed, "It, uh, it interests me," she looked down at the cover of the history book. 'Good save, Grace, now he thinks you're a nerd.'

To her surprise the young man's smile widened and he took a seat next to her, "Now what is a pretty girl like you sitting out here all alone for?" He asked, his winning smile catching Grace in a trance for a moment as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. He was attractive, with light brown hair which was styled upwards so's not to obscure his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Do you go to the university?" He asked, his dimpled smile unwavering.

"No," She shook her head, tucking a piece of her light blonde hair behind her ear. Subconsciously she let her eyes flicker to the S.H.I.E.L.D building but quickly snapped them back to the young man, hoping that he hadn't noticed her glance.

"You from in there?" He asked, and Grace cursed herself for letting her eyes wander. She remembered what Fury had said. S.H.I.E.L.D was a secret organisation.

She had to keep it together and lie to him, "No, I just really like this bench." She shrugged, hoping that she had covered up her mistake.

The boy looked at her skeptically, crossing his arms and leaning back in the bench, "Is that why there are at least five agents watching and tailing you?" He commented, cocking an eyebrow at her mischievously.

Her smirk dropped, "I don't know what you're talking about." Grace said truthfully, genuinely being unaware that any agents were watching her. Fury had told her that they would leave her alone for this one time a week. That she would be completely free for just one afternoon.

He leaned towards her, "Either you seriously didn't know, or they've trained you up to be a really good liar." He smirked, laughing slightly. Grace was speechless and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She creased her eyebrows, looking away from him.

"Here, look," he placed a hand on the back of her neck, twisting her head towards the small café across the street. His hand was cool against her neck and she felt an odd tingling sensation on her skin. "You see that man over there in the café?" He asked, dropping his hand from her neck to place his arm around her shoulder. She didn't fail to notice his arm but didn't move it. He was the first person her age that she had spoken to and he seemed to be helping her. She nodded in agreement to his question, looking at the man he had gestured to, "He ordered that coffee twenty minutes ago and hasn't taken a sip. And that woman on the next table?" Grace nodded again, "See the paper she is holding? She hasn't turned the page for the whole time she has been sitting there. If you really look, you see it."

He smiled, seeing Grace's pretty blue eyes widen, "What else?" She asked, leaning back in the bench.

"Okay," he scanned the scene again, "You see that couple," he looked at a man and a woman who were sitting on a bench by a fountain about ten metres away from them. They were laughing and chatting, and Grace had early seen them kissing a few times.

"Let me guess," She raised her eyebrows, "They keep kissing and PDA is frowned upon in the area?" She asked cluelessly, tilting her head in hope.

The boy laughed, "No but close." He grinned at her, "They kiss once every minute, on the minute. Like clockwork." He shrugged, looking down at his watch, "Three, two, one." And as if on cue, the couple kissed once and resumed their conversation.

"How was I close?" She asked perplexed, rolling her eyes at the boy who was clearly humouring her.

He shrugged, "You mentioned kissing," He said softly, looking down at her soft pink lips for a moment.

Grace's breathing and heart-rate quickened as the boy edged his head towards her slightly. He suddenly spoke, "Well this was fun but I must be going." He grinned, standing up.

"But I have questions," Grace protested, standing up with him, "Why were they following me?"

He smirked at her, "S.H.I.E.L.D are always keeping secrets. Even from you." He arched an eyebrow, "Same time next week." He promised, turning away.

"Wait," she caught his muscular arm and he grinned, turning around to face her as she spoke, "What's you name?" She asked softly.

"Zach Cavanaugh," he smirked at her, raising an eyebrow, "And your's?"

"Grace."

"Grace...?"

"Just Grace," she replied sheepishly.

"Well goodbye, just Grace. See you soon," he said, grinning and walking away into the streams of people.

/

The blonde's mind was spinning as she was led back to her obscenely white room. Why had Fury lied to her? Could she trust him and the organisation that she had been brought to? Who was Zach? This was all she had now, and she wasn't sure she had the choice of leaving. And if she did, would she want to? She sighed as she stepped into the room, hearing the door slide shut behind her. She stood still for a moment, lost in thought before her ocean-blue eyes flickered over to the camera that stood to the right of her. They were always watching. She took a deep breath, looking around at the room that had been filled with another stack of books. SHIELD's idea of compensating for keeping her in a sealed room. She leaned against one of the blank walls, picking up a new book and sinking to the floor. On the one hand, she thought as she read the first chapter, SHIELD had taken her in when she was clearly in need. They had kept her in the sealed room so they could monitor her powers and help her keep control, as well as even helping others by looking at her mutated genes. On the other hand, they had already lied to her about tailing her and who knows what else. Something told her that Fury wasn't being honest about why she was really there. As if by magic, her door slid open and Fury stepped in. His lips were pressed into a straight smile

"Good afternoon, Gratia," He said, folding his arms and leaning against the wall near the door.

"Grace." She corrected quickly, an edge to her voice as a sudden anger filled her.

He took a step towards her, "I hope you're feeling comfortable."

She looked around, raising her eyebrows at Fury, "Sure. A room with no windows and a bed. Screams home, doesn't it."

His eye flickered away from her, turning so that his back was facing her, "It's just a precaution."

"Mm," She hummed, "If you say so…"

"You're angry…"

Her head snapped up, "Yeah maybe I am. Or, sorry, am I not allowed to have emotion as well as contact with the outside world now too," She yelled.

"we let you outside…"

"Do you want me to get down on my knees that you gave me a human right?

He sighed, shaking his head at her. He didn't want to argue anymore, she was obviously upset, "Coulson will be in to take you to the labs in an hour…"

She shrugged, "Maybe I don't want to go."

"You don't have a choice."

She scoffed, "So this freedom business is just a front, huh? I don't have any real choices."

"That's not what I'm saying…"

"It's what you're implying!" She retired, raising her voice once more.

He reasoned with her once more, "It's for your own good, your own safety-"

"I'm a person, not a weapon."

"That's not what everybody thinks, there are people out there that won't think twice about manipulating you to do some really bad things."

"I can control it, I'm under your thumb as it is, all I ask is for you to loosen the leash."

"We can't trust what you can do until we figure it out…"

"I'm just a girl-"

"You're not normal and we have to fix you!"

"There it is."

He turned back to her, an almost apologetic glint in his eye, "Grace, I-"

"Every time you come in here you spin me some crap about how you are trying to fix me like I'm a china doll, or doing your best to make me feel at home." She shouted, "Well guess what, I don't have a home." Her heart was racing as she spoke, not remembering feeling this emotional before in her life.

"Listen to me-"

"No, you listen." She interjected, shaking her head at him as her hands began to glow slightly, "I will co-operate just as I have so far, but I am sick of being lied to. And you're lying to yourself if you think that SHIELD isn't manipulating me by keeping me here. But that's okay because I don't have anything else, just, please…if you keep me locked away then you are damaging a toy that is already broken." She said, tears suddenly dripping down her cheeks. She turned away from Fury, not wanting him to see her cry. "Please go," she asked, not turning around to see the director slowly leave.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week, again Grace waited on the bench, reading another few chapter of another book until the mysterious man arrived. After her outburst with the Director he had kept his distance, not talking to her directly if he came by the labs when they were running tests on her, and quickly leaving if he could. That only made him look more guilty and secretive in her eyes. She looked up at a familiar face.

"You have questions." Zach stated, taking his hands out of his jeans pockets and sitting next to her.

Grace's breathing quickened and she quickly spoke up, "Why would agents be following me? And who are you? How do you know all about this stuff?" She asked, curiously.

"You're not very trusting are you 'just Grace'." He smiled, looking up at the blue sky.

She frowned, "Well if you gave me a reason to then maybe I would," she retorted.

"Have they?" He nodded towards the S.H.I.E.L.D building and Grace followed his gaze, watching as a group of agents filed out of the vast structure.

She didn't know what to say to that. She could only say what she knew, "They are all that I know. They are all I have." She whispered, looking over at the building, her home.

"But they haven't really given you a choice in that have they." Zach stated, leaning back and placing his arms around the back of the bench, "They clearly don't trust you."

"But why? I haven't done anything," She asked. She had already pledged herself to them, what more could they want.

"Well, first off, if you came out of that building of course they are keeping tabs on you. It is like a prison in there, they gotta have eyes on you at all times," he shook his head, "Especially if you are powered." He said nonchalantly.

Grace stopped dead. How the hell did he know she had powers, "What are you talking about-"

"Don't try to run," He looked into her eyes, "Don't scream or try to get anyone's attention." He ordered and her breathing quickened in fear, "We are only here to help you. To save you." He said calmly.

"What do you mean save me? Who are you?" She breathed, her eyes flickering about in a sudden wave of fear.

"Save you from them. S.H.I.E.L.D. You aren't safe, Grace." He told her, pulling her to her feet and towards the road. He kept a firm hold onto her hand as he moved her along, weaving them both through the crowds of people.

"Stop, where are we going?" She yelled above the hubbub of the city, a pit of fear and anxiety rising in her stomach. They stopped in an wide, empty alley and Grace leaned her head against the wall, out of breath.

She quickly tore her hand away from Zach's, "What's going on?"

He had a worried look in his eye, "We are getting you away from S.H.I.E.L.D." He looked to their left as a large black van pulled up into the alley. He pulled her into the back before she could protest and the van sped away.

/

Sirens sounded throughout the S.H.I.E.L.D building and Coulson looked up at the red flickering lights, he creased his eyebrows and ran towards Agent Hill.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled at her above the loud sirens.

She looked at him for a moment, still maintaining a fast pace towards the control room, "We have a code seven. I repeat, code seven. All S.H.I.E.L.D personnel level five up report to the control room immediately for briefing." She spoke into her walky-talky and her voice sounded on the tannoy system in the building, "She's gone."

"Who?"

She sighed, raising her eyes, "You know who."

/

As they, and many more agents, stood in the control room you could cut the nerves in the room with a knife. Fury stood before them all, pointing at a screen, "As you all know, we had a...special guest come stay with us after Manhattan." A picture of Grace appeared on the screen, "A powered individual was one thing, but a person of that strength and versatility is unparalleled on earth."

"If she was a liability from the beginning..." Sitwell spoke up, "...why did we keep her. Not to speak out of turn, Sir, but we shouldn't risk Agents' lives for a liability."

Agent Hill shook her head, "The Circle of Cavanaugh is an ancient organisation that will use her to take us down. Now, we've been fighting them for years but with her...they could actually do it." She sighed.

"Grace is one of us now," Fury looked individually at every agent in the room, "And we save our own."

Coulson gestured towards the screen and three surveillance images of a young man came up. The grainy quality of the pictures was hard to make out, but Fury knew he had seen the boy before, "Zach Cavanaugh. He took her. He was once part of the family business, they trained him to be lethal until one day he decided to pick up shop. Become a mercenary." He said, flicking through the images they had. He was angry. This man had abused the trust that Grace had given him for a profit, "Whatever your op, bury it. I want all of our efforts to go into getting her back and, if we can, taking down the Circle once and for all."


	5. Chapter 5

After the journey had begun, Grace spoke up, her voice breaking through the dull light of the van's back, "You could have just asked. I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D-"

"S.H.I.E.L.D isn't the kind of organisation that you can 'just ask'." He shrugged, "They would have put a bullet through my head as soon as I stepped inside that building.

Her ocean-blue eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, his head snapped up and the van jolted to a stop. He looked at the back door and Grace squinted as it opened and bright light spilling into the space. Zach pulled her to her feet, still holding her hand as they were met by two agents that Grace assumed had been in the front of the van.

They had emotionless, stern expressions on their faces as they nodded at Zach. The young man steeped forward and only then did Grace see where they were. A large building stood in front of them, simple but studious as it emerged from a forested area. She turned her head, seeing no other signs of life or buildings, just towering evergreen trees. She was about to say something when the two agents roughly grabbed her arms, holding them tightly. She was alarmed, struggling in their grip which was unwavering, and she looked at Zach helplessly. He gestured to the men and their hold loosened slightly, though they did not let go. Zach began to walk towards the building and the two other men guided Grace after him.

Every head turned as they walked to the front desk, Zach placing his finger of a key pad and then in another machine which pricked his finger for a blood sample. He barley winced, obviously used to it by now, and walked on through the building until they reached a central room. A smart-looking man turned to face them as they entered the buzzing room, smiling as he saw Grace.

"Zach. I see you've delivered as always," his eyes didn't leave Grace for a moment as he spoke, and it made the girl shudder. What was she even doing here? S.H.I.E.L.D had taken her in, and had done their upmost to help her, running tests and keeping her safe. Suddenly a handsome man tells her she is trying to protect her and she has to trust him? Maybe there more to S.H.I.E.L.D than she knew? Maybe they were the ones she should be running from.

"I've done the job, you do the rest," Zach shrugged, his expression that had once seemed kind and inviting was now cold and uninterested.

"You may go," The man nodded to him, and the young man turned and walked towards the doors that they had come through. On his was out he caught Grace's eyes which were filled with confusion and almost betrayal. He had brought her here for a reason she did not know, and now he was leaving her with these mysterious people. He quickly looked away from her hurt expression and hurried himself out of the door.

Grace's eyes followed Zach then she turned back to the man, glaring at the two agents who were still roughly holding her arms.

"I'm sure you're very confused, Grace." The man's smile continued until it was almost sickening.

She creased her eyebrows at him, "Why am I here?" She spat, jerking her arms away from the two agents, "How do you know my name? And about...what I can do?"

"I have my sources," he answered cryptically, "We are only trying to keep you safe."

"From S.H.I.E.L.D?"

He nodded, "Yes. They are dangerous and all they want to do is keep you locked away, hidden from the outside world." He shook his head in disgust, "They want to cage you like an animal."

Grace too shook her head, "No they said they would never do that-"

"What S.H.I.E.L.D promise," he walked towards her, "And what they really do are very different things." He paused, "You shouldn't have to be ashamed of what you can do. We want to help you."

"And who are you?"

"We have been called many things over the years. But we are the remains of an ancient brotherhood formed to protect the people of the world by any means necessary."

"Like S.H.I.E.L.D does?" Grace asked, thinking back to the 'History of S.H.I.E.L.D' book she had read the week before. If they were formed with the same aims, why were they at war?

The man slammed his hand down on a table, "We are nothing like S.H.I.E.L.D." He shouted, causing Grace to flinch and step back.

"The Circle of Cavanaugh eliminates the world's threats, creates order, maintains the balance." He said as if he had repeated those words a thousand times. Cavanaugh? The word sounded familiar to Grace.

"What do you have against S.H.I.E.L.D?" She asked, noticing the man clench his jaw as she said it.

"S.H.I.E.L.D," he spat angrily, "and the Circle have been at war since the former's formation. There was a time when the best and the brightest joined our ranks. Then, SHIELD became the secret organisation that the government just couldn't live without They keep secrets, they withhold the truth and claim that they are protecting the world through negotiation...talking. That means people die. And as for the Director…"

Grace's eyes widened, "Fury?"

"Yeah, a name that fits him well. His rage and self-righteousness has made him blind," He spoke firmly.

"Who are you?" She asked and his icy-blue eyes met her's causing a shiver to run down her spine.

He smiled, "My name is Stanis Meyer. Head of our ancient brotherhood." He bowed slightly as he introduced himself.

Grace smirked, sitting down in a swivel chair, "Sounds a lot like a cult to me." She commented skeptically, spinning slightly in the office chair.

Stanis scoffed slightly, "Nothing of the sorts. We only wish to destroy the corrupt organisation known as S.H.I.E.L.D."

She shook her head, "If there is going to be a fight, I want no part in it. I didn't want to wake up and be surrounded by death and conflict." She sighed, "I want to start a new life, a calm normal life."

"Surely you want to start that life in a world with order." He walked closer to her once more, "A world without S.H.I.E.L.D constantly watching you."

"S.H.I.E.L.D has done nothing but help me. How can I trust you and what you say?"

"Have they given you a reason to trust them?" Grace remained silent, "Be stronger. Fight back."

"Oh I'm plenty strong as it is." She got up from her seat and almost every agent in the room stopped what they were doing to watch her.

Meyer looked cautiously at her, "We are not going to hurt you. Just don't make any irrational decisions." He said calmly as lights began to form in the girl's balled up fists. Slowly, they flickered out and she took a deep breath. Blinking a few time she unclenched her fists; she had no control, what was she hoping to achieve? She didn't want anyone to get hurt and maybe this was for the best.

"Good, now I know you're on board we can get you started. Zach will be with you in the training room in a moment." He said and the two agents that had been by her side escorted her out of the room.

"Sir," an agent walked over to Meyer, "She's a risk. How do we know she believes us? Or that she will help us?"

"We don't", he said simply, placing his hands behind his back, "But she wont have a choice." He smiled darkly.

/

Coulson sat with his head in his hands in a chair in the control room, tuning out the rush of Agents around him. He only looked up when Fury leaned on the table next to him.

"It's not your fault," The Director began, and Coulson creased his eyebrows and looked up at him.

He shook his head, "No it is. She should have been safer. I promised that I would protect her." A heavy sigh came from his mouth.

"We didn't anticipate this. The Circle is good," He nodded, thinking back to the numerous near misses they had had with the brotherhood of assassins and killers, "but we are better."

/

Grace watched Zach as he beat the hell out of a punching bag, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He turned sharply as he felt Grace's presence behind him.

"You know you don't have to be so cryptic. I can't trust a person with as many secrets as you have," She shrugged, stepping towards him as he undid the Velcro on his punching gloves.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has secrets too, you know," He reasoned, raising his eyebrows and handing the gloves to her.

She sighed, strapping them on, "Respect is earned. Honesty is appreciated. Trust is gained. Loyalty is returned." She took a punch after each statement, "That's just the way things work." She punched the bag a few more times as Zach held it, "I respect S.H.I.E.L.D for what they did for me, that leads to trust."

"All this talk about trust and honesty makes me want to be violently sick," Zach shook his head, scoffing, "When you are in our...my line of work, everybody has secrets. We are agents, spies. It's what we do. You've been brought into this world, so you're going to have to get used to it," He nodded towards her apologetically, "Everyone lies."

She grinned, laughing slightly, "Then how can you sort out the liars for good from the liars for bad." She hit the bag with a great deal of force and Zach jolted backward marginally.

"You look for the ones who lie for you, not to hurt you," He shrugged, "You don't get that a lot around here." He stepped away, turning towards a rack of knives and spears.

Before Grace could question why he had said that, he threw a knife at her directly and she sharply pulled up a forcefield and the metal clattered to the ground.

"I'm new to all of this, you could have killed me," She yelled, causing the boy to smirk.

"But I didn't. I wouldn't be giving you more than I know you can handle." He threw a few more in her direction and each time she protected herself.

She shook her head, still angered by his impulsive actions, "You really don't wait around."

"Quick action, quick results." He grinned.

Grace creased her eyebrows, tightening her blonde ponytail, "And what makes you think you know what I can handle?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

His forest green eyes flickered to the clock and then to the doorway as a group of agents filtered into the training room, "It's five o'clock. We need to go, there's a training session in here now," he smirked, picking up the knives and placing them on the table. As he turned back around, Grace grabbed his wrist, stopping time so the agents that had just entered the room became motionless. Only her and Zach were animated, and he looked around in wonder.

"We've got time," now it was Grace's turn to smirk.

He walked towards the immobile agents, poking one in the shoulder. He didn't move, "I thought you didn't know how to control this power."

She smiled, shaking her, "Being stuck in that room with a bunch of books that you've already read…It gives you the time and place to practice." She raised her hands once more and the agents moved again, causing Zach to swiftly dodge out of their way. He looked over at Grace, "I guess I'm still learning." She looked towards the door and he nodded in response, letting her follow him out of the training room.

As they walked through the quiet corridors, Grace spoke up, "What does Stanis want with me?" She asked. Zach shrugged, seemingly deep in concentration as they turned numerous bends.

"You know shrugging is a very noncommittal gesture." She scoffed, causing him to turn with a grin and shrug as her once more. She sighed, "Please, I deserve to know."

He kept looking forward but nodded, "You know why. To fight S.H.I.E.L.D. He wants their reign of terror to end and thinks that you are the key to that."

"And what do you think?"

He shook his head, "I just take orders and do what I'm paid for." His smile was half-hearted as he walked her to a small room with a bed, a cupboard and an en-suite bathroom, "Meyer told me this was your room, you should get some rest."

"Better than S.H.I.E.L.D I guess." She raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Zach. However, she only turned to see the door shutting behind him and Grace was, once again, alone. She slowly sat on the edge of the dark grey covers of the bed, wrapping her arms around her body.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what's our extraction plan, Sir?" Coulson asked as he walked through a vast armament room where various agents were loading guns.

"Full on extraction and take down of the Circle...once and for all. They've taken this too far," Fury shook his head, placing a small gun in a holster at his ankle. The Circle had been treading on S.H.I.E.L.D's toes ever since they had began, but never before had he felt such a longing to take them down once and for all. They had played on Grace's vulnerable emotions and he dreaded to think what they had planned for her when they were done, "There is no way in hell I'm going to let them touch her."

Coulson frowned, "Why do they want her so much? I know she is powerful, but it doesn't seem very much like the Circle's style."

Fury twitched uncomfortably, looking around for a moment before nodding his head towards the door. The two agents walked up to a flat part of the building's roof, the bright sun causing Coulson to squint as he looked up at Fury as he spoke, "The Circle of Cavanaugh have been around for generations. Now, they are just a group of power-hungry assassins who think they can control the world," He shook his head, "They would do anything to tap into that power. That means making themselves the strongest they can be."

The other agent creased his eyebrows, "Like the Super soldier serum, Sir?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No," he shook his head, a solum expression on his face, "Much worse." They reached the edge of the building, looking over out onto the bustling city, where people looked like ants below them, "Powered people, Coulson. They want their gifts, and have a whole load of scientists who don't have the conscience to see them as human beings." He spat, shuddering slightly in disgust.

Coulson's eyes widened, "What are you saying, Sir."

"They'll either experiment on her or kill her," He looked down, a pit of worry that he had never really felt before rising in his stomach.

"It's what they do," Coulson shook his head, "it's what they've always done."

Fury nodded, narrowing his eyes, "That's why we have to stop them."

In the hanger, a large group of agents began filing onto a quinjet with Coulson, weapons loaded.

"Alright, gather in," He yelled and everyone turned to face him, "You know the aim. Get Gratia out of there. We know it wont be easy, they probably have her protected by guards, walls and locks," He shook his head, "But she is one of us, and we protect our own." He sighed, "Then go for Meyer. Take agents in, not out. Engage only if they act with hostility." He finished.

The agents dispersed, strapping into the seats to the edge of the jet. Before the bridge rose up, Coulson walked out to speak with Agent Hill who was waiting outside with Fury by her side. She looked more anxious than he had ever seen her, her composed and calm persona obliterated by a state of worry. It was finally time to take out the circle.

She looked up at Coulson before looking back at Fury, "Maybe we should have called in the-"

"Not the Avengers. It's too soon," he shook his head, "This is the perfect endurance test for our agents-"

"Not if it risks lives," Coulson interrupted and Fury shook his head.

"They can handle it," He smiled slightly, "Come on, Coulson, have a little faith." He nodded as the man walked back onto the Quinjet, ready for what was to come.

/

Grace opened the door to see Zach standing outside, about to knock. He looked away sheepishly and she smirked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you?" She half-smiled, leaning against the doorway.

"I..." He stuttered, "I was about to knock." He told her, lowering his hand which was still poised to knock on the door.

She slowly nodded, "Sure," she said sarcastically, "That's why you've been standing outside for five minutes." She raised her eyebrows and he looked away, "Do you want to come in?" She asked slowly, smiling slightly as a blush crept onto his cheeks. Even though she hadn't known him long, Grace could see that he had a tough exterior, one that his lifestyle had made him develop. He always had to be in control, maybe because life had always controlled him. But at times like this, when he wasn't so smooth and collected, she could see the man he might be underneath.

He nodded, stepping inside the small room and slowly perching on the end of her bed, "I forgot what these rooms looked like." He commented as Grace shut the door behind him and sat down, leaning against the headboard of the bed, "It's nice." He noted.

She smirked, "They're not all that." She paused, "It sounds like you're remembering a simpler time."

He tilted his head, scoffing slightly, "I wouldn't say that. But when I was younger, living in one of these, I had less to worry about. Here was my home." An almost sad smile was on his lips, and a look in his eye that made Grace immediately want to trust him. Perhaps she should know better.

"Why did you leave then?" The girl asked with creased eyebrows. She had never had a home, or a family like Zach, so she couldn't see why someone would leave something like that.

"I was tired of doing what my family wanted, constantly feeling like I had to prove myself. I wanted out, so I could make my own rules." He shook his head.

Grace thought back to his family business, how restrictive it must have been growing up with that. He was a Cavanaugh, though she wasn't sure she knew what that really meant, "How come Meyer isn't a Cavanaugh?" She asked him.

Zach shrugged, "He is just a front man, a puppet for the inner circle to control." He said in a low and bitter voice as he turned away from her, "The blood is on his hands so they can't be incriminated."

She didn't fail to notice Zach's reference to the word 'blood'. That meant death. Maybe it was necessary, but she wasn't sure that was what she wanted out of her new life, "That sounds incredibly corrupt." She commented, creasing her eyebrows together.

"That's life." The boy replied simply, turning back to face her. His eyes lingered on her for a moment, "You don't know how lucky you are. You could have had a completely new start."

"I've been told that's desirable," she replied, scoffing slightly as she thought back to her encounter with Natasha.

He nodded slowly, "I guess it is."

She sighed softly, "Can I trust them, Zach?"

"You can't trust-"

"I know." She interrupted, "You can't trust anyone. But...am I safe to be here?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice which she tried to stop shaking in front of him.

Zach pressed his lips into a straight line, "I-" he began but was interrupted when two men dressed in combat gear walked in with stern expressions.

"You can't be in here," One of them told Zach, pulling him to his feet. The younger man yanked his arm away angrily, about to say something but thought better of it. "Meyer wants her moved."

He sighed, "Be my guest." He gestured towards the blonde girl and she stood up quickly as the two men advanced upon her.

"Zach," she said in a high voice, a sudden state of panic overcoming her. The two grabbed her arms roughly, lifting her out of the room as she struggled, "Zach!" She shouted once more, trying to look over her shoulder at him but he had gone. She finally placed her feet on the ground, looking around herself to see agents running about and bright lights flashing throughout the building. Something was happening. Sirens echoed off of the walls of the large foyer as the blonde was dragged towards the central control room. The room was in chaos, video feeds flashing up on many of the computer screens and people running around hurriedly.

"Good you're here," Meyer glanced over at her, his anxious expression turning calm.

"What is-" she began, utterly bewildered by what was going on. Suddenly, the whole building shook as what felt like a bomb was dropped.

Meyer turned to the agents that had brought her in, "Send her out with squad 3 to defend the central wing." He ordered and they nodded.

"Wait," She yelled, her eyes widening, "You're sending me out there?" She asked, the food she had eaten for breakfast creeping back up her throat.

"You're one of us now," He told her firmly, looking her straight in the eye, "Protect us."

She stopped, composing herself and nodding. He was right. They were going to keep her safe, so she should do the same for them. Part of her felt almost happy that she now had a cause, a purpose. Something to fight for, or with.

She eagerly followed the two agents to the central wing where a squad of agents were already waiting. They all looked up at the windowed roof to see quinjet after quinjet fly over, bracing themselves as the earth shook again. They looked over at Grace, stepping aside as she walked forward to meet the group of opposing agents that had began to spill through the door. Closing her eyes for a moment to gain focus, she stretched her arms out in front of her, the agents all being pushed to the floor by a large ball of blue energy that she had projected towards them. She sound around, hearing another bang as debris fell through the roof. Her squad looked up in horror as chunks of the roof tumbled towards them on the ground. In an instant, Grace stopped time, running towards them in a flash. Time began once more and she formed a forcefield around them. The small blonde jolted slightly as the debris hit the faint blue plasma, being thrown to the other side of the room. The agents let out a sigh of relief, and Grace fell onto her hands and knees, breathing heavily. She still wasn't strong enough to use her powers for long.

"Come on," She felt strong arms lift her to her feet, helping her walk out of the crumbling room to an adjoining corridor. She weakly looked over to see Zach, dressed in combat uniform with a rifle in his other hand and two revolvers in his holster. She leant against the wall, breathing hard as she regained some of her strength. The building jolted once more and she yelled in surprise, opening her eyes to see that Zach had moved to stand over her, protecting her from any material that might fall from the roof.

"We need to keep moving," She told him and they walked along the corridor, to a series of stairs. After the third flight, a group of agents made there way down the stairs towards them.

"Grace, stay there." Zach told her as he began to skilfully fight off the agents, swinging off of the bannisters and propelling himself off of the walls.

"Gratia is-" One of the agents began to say into his comms unit, before Zach elbowed him in the face knocking him unconscious.

Her ocean blue eyes widened, "They're SHIELD?" She asked slowly, looking around at the unconscious group that Zach had just taken out. Now she was close to them, she could see the familiar logo. He ignored her, running up to the next flight of stairs where a door hung open. The blonde stepped inside curiously, hearing Zach's impatient voice calling her. She kept walking further into the room. What she saw made her blood run cold and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Bodies lay under white sheets, the smell of rotting corpses hanging in the air. Bile rose in her throat as she saw a file on a worktop. 'Powered' read the red stamp on it's front. Her eyes slowly rose to the screen in front of her. The word 'Gratia' was sprawled across the monitor with the side note 'subject 7. Skeletal experiments scheduled.' She had been so naïve, so desperate to cling to any sign of family or of people who cared about her that she was blind to what was really going on. Her breathing became ragged as her mind swam in a state of panic.

"What the hell is this?" She spat at him, wiling herself not to cry.

He looked around blankly, showing no remorse and he stuck out his hand for her to take. She hesitated, looking around once more before Zach grew impatient.

"We need to move," He grumbled, grabbing her and pulling her up the next flight of stairs to a metal door. He kicked it open and the two tumbled out onto the roof, the cool wind picking up and whipping Grace's blonde hair into her face. Containers stood to the edge of the vast concrete space where, in front of the two stood a Quinjet with over twenty SHIELD agents filing out of it.

"There she is!" She heard someone yell over the brisk wind, and she sifted through the crowd to see that Coulson, Hill and Fury had all looked up at her. Behind her, more Cavanaugh men joined her and Zach on the roof, Meyer with them. A smirk stood on his lips as he caught Fury's eye and the Director looked at him coldly. He hated that man for everything he had ever done, but perhaps taking Grace had been the thing to push him over the edge.

"End this," Grace heard Meyer's sickening voice over her left shoulder. Fury's eyes stared deep into her's as the leader of the Circle gave her his order. She was still breathing heavily, her vision blurred from exhaustion.

"I…" she took a moment to catch her breath, "I can't." She told him, turning to face the man. She feared that doing it again would kill her.

In one swift motion he pointed his revolver at her forehead, a quiet click sounding to indicate that he could shoot her in a flash. "Do it." He screeched, the girl's eyes beginning to water in fear before him. Zach stood next to Meyer, eyes wide as a hint of guilt and worry crossed his face.

"No," Coulson yelled, being held back for a moment by Fury, as he saw Grace at the end of Stanis' gun.

The girl sobbed slightly, turning towards the SHIELD agents who had become motionless in anticipation. Sorrow filled her eyes as, with a cry, a faint blue forcefield spun out from her body. The large containers were pushed from the roof, tumbling to the ground below along with SHIELD's empty quinjet. The SHIELD agents before her fell to their feet as the plasma hit them, some hanging off the edge of the building. Yell and cries sounded out as some leapt up to help their hanging colleagues. Meyer smiled sadistically, pleased, before Grace fell to the ground. Her eyes trained on Stanis as he walked towards Fury who was now lying on the ground but conscious, she held her hand up towards them, wanting Meyer to stop more than anything. She heard a gunshot. Her sight blurred until all she saw was blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

Grace's eyes fluttered open to a bright light. As her deep ocean blue eyes focused she saw that she was in what looked like a hotel room. She was lying back flat on a double bed with garish sheets, and drab curtains framed a window to her right. The dull grey sky was just about visible from where she lay, threatening a torrid downpour of rain. Though she had grown accustomed to having trouble remembering things, she remembered with clarity where she had last been. She sat up, her eyes fixated on the window as she recounted what had happened.

"Good sleep?" A voice asked behind her. She took a moment to turn around, searching her mind to recognise whether this voice belonged to Meyer. She prayed that it did not. That day, she had seen what he was capable of. She had been foolish to place her trust in Zach, to think that the Circle of Cavanaugh would welcome her with the intention of becoming like a family to her. That wasn't who they were. They were cruel and heartless and wanted to use her for her powers. Relief filled her as she turned and saw Fury's smirk. He scoffed slightly as he saw her joyous expression and yelped in surprise as she leapt towards him, hugging him furiously.

"What happened?" She asked as she pulled away from the startled Director.

His cool expression almost twisted into a smile, "Meyer was going to kill me. Kill us all."

"That's the last thing I remember," she told him, "How did you escape?"

"You saved us." He informed her, sitting back down in his armchair as the girl sat back onto the bed. She creased her eyebrows, asking him to elaborate. "You were close to unconsciousness. It looked like Meyer was going to shoot me when you fired a big old ball of that blue stuff at him."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked down at her hands, "I did?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "After that you passed out and we captured the rest of the Cavanaugh agents we could find. You were close to death, we had to bring you back to SHIELD." He smirked again, "I know how you hate us doing things without asking, but it was…life or death." A sarcastic tone was in his voice and she rolled her eyes.

She frowned for a moment, "Did you get Stanis?" she spat.

"When the plasma hit him, he stumbled…right into one of our agents," the man paused, clearing his throat, "He got what was coming to him."

Grace's spinning mind stopped in it's tracks. She had helped kill him. Her breathing quickened and once again, she felt like she was going to be sick. "I…I killed him." She said to herself, her voice small as tears began to run down her face.

Fury stopped for a moment. He had almost forgotten what that looked like. Remorse, "No, it wasn't you that finished him off. He had killed a lot of people," He said softly, standing up and walking towards her, "And he would have killed a lot more if you hadn't helped take him out."

"Doesn't make it okay," She mumbled, taking a deep breath and standing up, looking out of the window over the unknown city, "Where am I?" She asked him, watching the rain trickle down the cool glass.

"Oh somewhere on the East coast," He said vaguely, "We thought you'd be more comfortable in a hotel than in a facility."

She scoffed, "I guess," sighing she turned back around, "What about Zach?"

"These Cavanaughs always find a way to disappear into the shadows," Fury replied, shrugging slightly.

"What now?" She asked, a bitter tinge to her voice, "More tests?"

She turned to see Fury shaking his head, "No. You deserve a couple of vacation days."

"Vacation?" She asked incredulously, shaking her head, "Where would I go?"

The Director walked towards the door, turning before he reached it, "I hear New York is nice this time of year."

/

Fury smirked as he shut Grace's hotel room door, looking as Coulson and walking them towards the elevator.

"Sir, a vacation?" He asked, keeping up with the man's quick pace.

He shrugged, "She can do what she wants. We don't own her." Coulson nodded in agreement as the Director continued, "The truth is, she needs a family. S.H.I.E.L.D wants to protect people and now we get to protect her. She needs us, and we will always be there for her."

"She needs a team," Coulson mused and Fury gave him a look, "You should consider it." He muttered lowering his voice slightly, "You know, Captain Rodgers asked after her." He informed him as they reached the elevator.

Fury smiled for a moment, turning to look at him as the doors slid closed, "Maybe we should give him what he wants."


End file.
